<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I desperately need something as my legacy by hugedummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383431">I desperately need something as my legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugedummy/pseuds/hugedummy'>hugedummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dumb story I did not plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, hahah sorry this might suck like major horse cock, small story? it's barely a paragraph long though so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugedummy/pseuds/hugedummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things that I might as well write or something. umhh, this is kind of like a thing that i'm doing that I do not know what will lead into so I might as well just wing it lol hope you enjoy?? although, I don't see why you would hahaha :^))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sorry, ooh none</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am very confused and sad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>something of a drabble heh</p><p>he walked on, through the seemingly never ending path.<br/>
it was getting dark, if he had to guess, maybe 10 or 9 o'clock<br/>
if only he had told his sister where he was going</p><p> </p><p>he woke up to a massive headache<br/>
woah, what the fuck?<br/>
he felt... weird<br/>
daniel valladares was feeling a little... uh, paranoid, i guess?<br/>
does every 15 year old feel like this every day?</p><p> </p><p>i did not plan this story through<br/>
i'll continue it though :)<br/>
this is andy, signing out</p><p> </p><p>that was lame lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drab drabble,,, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically whatever i will be thinking. sorry for the formatting on the previous chapter, i was on mobile lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as tamara slowly rose from her seat at the bus stop, she thought about how this was a bad idea. today was literally the worst day to run away. it was rainy, foggy, humid, everything about today totally sucked ass. she stuck her head out from under the bus stop, wetting her hair. 'the bus came sooner that usual,' she thought, ' maybe today won't be so bad.' she smirked. as she dug around her purse for some change, she thought about what led her to where she was right now. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>'the sun is so bright,' thought tamara, as she rose from her makeshift bed, made from couch cushions and a blanket, 'wait. what?' as she sobered up,she grabbed her phone from beside her and looked at the time... 12am. ...isn't 12am really far from 8am? wait. it isn't 8am? she quickly got up, grabbed the nearest article of clothing, and ran out. "OH FUCK! OH SHIT, OH FUUUU-" she fell. as she raised her head from the ground, she quickly regained her senses. she was confused. wait, why is she in a hurry, is she late to something? why is she such in a rush? she slowly collected her thoughts. "okay, so last night... last night.. i-i quit. i quit my shitty job at starbucks." 'okay great, at least i remember one thing, hahaha...' wait, QUITTING ISN'T A GOOD THING, FUCKING SHIT. 'ughhh, whyyyy? i was totally not doing okay yesterday...' she slowly stood up from where she fell, and picked up the one t shirt she ran out with. huh, led zeppelin. wait, what? she doesn't own any band t shirts... as she turned around, she was met with a living room that was DEFINITELY not hers. <br/>she looked around the room, whose home was this? wait. did she get fucking hammered last night? no fucking wonder her head hurt... ugh, dammit.</p><p>that's it. sorry lmao, its like 3:00am and i'm tired, haha. i'll try to update the story, but it's up to you guys, haha i really wanna die, lololol. have a great day, y'all! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>